


Two Bands of Gold

by Measured



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Shara and Kuruna meet out in the gardens. Kuruna's got a plan, but little does she know, Shara's got one as well
Relationships: Kuruna/Shara (Rune Factory)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Two Bands of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).

> A treat for SaraJaye in Yuletide.
> 
> For the record, Shara's comments about Raven being cute is based on a canon talk you can have her where she asks if you think Raven is cute. She gives you a frowny face if you say no, and agrees heartily that Raven is cute if you say yes.
> 
> Shara's bi af.

Kuruna brushed back her longm ash blond hair. She smiled at her image within the pool, albeit shyly. "A-ahm, ahem, Shara, we have known each other for some time and...."

No, that would not do at all. 

She squared her shoulders. "Shara, you must know you are very dear to me, but not simply as a friend..."

No, that simply was not enough.

"Oi, what are you up to?"

Kuruna whirled around, with only a slight bit of embarrassment. She smoothed her fur-lined dress, and cleared her throat.

"Zaid, exactly the person I was looking for," Kuruna said.

Zaid gave her a bored smile. "From what I _heard,_ I don't think I was the one."

"N-Never mind that! Have you finished what I requested?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm a dwarf, after all."

He pulled the beautiful piece of craftsmanship. It had the delicate filigree of a flower with a beautiful sapphire, the same color as Shara's eyes set in between diamonds.

She could have asked Gaius, who was also a dwarf. Except that Gaius was prone to teasing and might let this slip. And she could not let this come out early. Still, just the knowledge that she had taken this step made her feel both comforted and nervous all over again.

"When are you going to make a ring for yourself? I do think Ondorus would say yes, you know."

Zaid blushed all the way to the roots of his hair. "M-Mind your own business!"

"Regardless, thank you for all your work."

She took the ring carefully and put it in her bag.

"Well, I must be off."

Zaid smirked. "To see your girlfriend?"

"Before I go, I should bid my goodbye to your _boyfriend_," Kuruna said.

Zaid blushed. "F-Forget I said anything!"

Kuruna smiled as she left. Knowing Zaid, it'd be another hundred years before he made a move. At least Univir and dwarves lived a long time.

*

Kuruna waited at Privera's flower fields. Beautiful flowers spread out in these endless gardens. It was always spring time here, with everlasting blooms and a windmill in the distance. She kept shifting her weight from foot to foot as she waited.

It was the sound of song which made her turn around. 

Shara had a headdress of flowers, and errant blooms stuck in lace edged pockets. She always had little stains--green from cutting the stems, brown from the soil from her gardens. Often there would be flour across her cheeks or rubbed upon her green dress.

And it was all so adorable. Every single stain, every little thing.

Shara gave her a beautiful smile, like the sun and a wave. Then, she walked up, a basket in the crook of her arm.

A heavenly aroma came from the basket. In her other hand, Shara held a floral watering pot. She sang to herself as she watered the many flowers along the way. Shara ensured that the flowers always bloomed with her tender care. 

"They'll make a wonderful bouquet for the upcoming Unity Festival next week," Shara said.

"Ah--yes--I truly cannot wait."

Shara held out the basket. Kuruna's mouth watered at the very incredible scent. Oh, it could have chocolate cake, so moist and delicate, or a yellow cake with such a soft flavor, or maybe even a bit of apple pie--The possibilities were endlessly delicious.

"For me?!"

"Of course! I baked it myself. Rusk taught me the recipe. We worked together until we got the recipe _just_ right."

It was chocolate, and still faintly warm from the oven. 

"It looks spendid! Truly wonderful!"

Shara giggled. "I knew you'd like it."

Kuruna cleared her throat. "Ahem, I mean it will certainly fill me with energy for the trip back, for you are a talented cook."

"Oh, you don't have to hide it with me. I know you love your sweets. It's cute, really."

Kuruna was a Univir elder. She was most definitely not cute. She was dignified, and even regal.

But if Shara thought her cute, then she would...allow it. Maybe even...like it.

"Sorry if I was a bit late. Monica lost her favorite armlet and I had to help her find it. Micah made it for her when he was first learning how to smith." She smiled. "It all seems as if it was yesterday, but it's been years now. Micah came to this town and married Raven and had two _adorable_ babies. There's another one on the way now."

"I remember how you cried at that wedding," Kuruna said.

"Of course, I was so happy to see Raven smiling. She looked so cute in that wedding dress. No wonder Micah looked so happy to marry her."

Just the mention of the wedding brought those memories back. Where she at first had not heard the name of Micah's bride, and a bit of ice cold dread had settled on her heart. When it was announced that Micah ahd chosen Raven, not Shara, Kuruna felt a palatable relief. However, even at the wedding she had kept stealing glances at Shara, wondering if the tears she shed were in joy or a secret heartbreak.

That was the first time she realized that Shara was more than a friend to her. Of course, Kuruna, being herself promptly buried that information down deep.

"Take a bite."

Her eyes lit up. "Delicious! How wonderful!"

Truly, it took every effort not to get down on one knee and propose then and there. Of course, this would be far too soon. Making the ring was a step for herself. She would confess her feelings at the Unity Festival, and then, much later, she would finally propose.

She never could remember the hornless and their customs. Was the rites of courting and marriage one hundred years or two? She would have to ask Shara later on. But she would have to make it seem innocuous.

Ah, she would use Micah as an example. But then again, he was a monster, married to a phoenix. Perhaps she could ask about hornless courting at Marian and Collette's impending wedding.

But not to the brides. There was no telling what kind of bizarre advice Marian would give.

Then again, nothing about them seemed remotely normal. She would use some other example, like the marriage of Forte and Margaret from a far off land that she had heard of.

But, just think. Not only could she spend every single day with Shara, she could have such delectable treats morning, noon and night. Kuruna took another exquisite bite, only to have her teeth bit into something hard. Kuruna let out a cry. "Is it a nut?"

But it'd felt harder than a nut. Like something...metal. Had Collette dropped something in the pan whilst cooking? That would be just like her. And not even due to some medicine of Marian's gone awry; Collette was clumsy on her own.

She pulled the firm thing free, only to realize that it was a ring hidden away. She rubbed away the chocolate to a look at a beautiful ring of diamond and gold.

"A-Ah--was this left by Rusk?"

"No, silly! It's for you..." Shara gave her such a tender smile.

Kuruna blushed as she looked down in a daze at the ring.

"Honestly, I was really happy when Micah married Raven. Not just because Raven finally smiled again, but because I was afraid I'd have to watch my friends marry each other. I couldn't blame him if he went after you. Some gorgeous and mysterious village elder living so close all this time. I wanted to marry you the very first time I saw you!"

Kuruna blushed all the more. She felt as if the world had tilted on its side. Shara felt the same all this while? Shara was proposing to her the very moment that Kuruna was trying her best to refrain from proposing to her, and barely managing to hold herself back, at that. One more bite of that cake and she would have pulled out that ring and begged Shara to be her wife, and then shyly asked about the potential wedding cake.

Kuruna reached into her bag and withdrew the ring. "I-I came here to..." She cleared her throat. Suddenly all her planned lines were long forgotten. "Er, this was for later. But I wanted to have it made...for then."

"Oh, Kuruna, it's _perfect_."

"Shara, you helped give me hope that hornless and Univir could live in peace. You sought my friendship over and over, even when I was cold. A part of me wanted to wait until the Unity festival to confess my feelings, because you did so much to help bring our kind together and I can think of nothing that would signify unity more than us being bound together in marriage for the rest of our days. ....But I could not wait a single moment more."

Shara giggled. "You never can. Whether it be cakes or anything else."

Kuruna could not help but smile. "Too true, perhaps."

"This is so good! Now I can kiss you whenever I want. Really, I was getting pretty impatient waiting for you. You did feel the same way, right?"

"Yes, very much so. I am glad in my foolishness of drawing back that I did not lose you."

"Silly Kuruna," Shara said softly. "From the moment I laid eyes on you, there was no one for me but you."

"And from the moment I saw you, the girl who smelled like spring and made the flowers in my heart bloom, there was never another."

Shara leaned in and cupped Kuruna's burning cheeks. Kuruna's heart beat as much as when she saw a delicious chocolate cake--no, more. 

"W-We could be married next week in the Unity Festival. Then every year our anniversary will be a reminder how the Univir and hornless can live together in peace...and love one another."

"I can think of nothing that would make me happier," Shara said.

Her lips met Kuruna's, and they tasted sweeter than anything she had ever known. Shara must have tested the batter as she baked, and the thought made Kuruna smile. Even more, the thought of many treats to come, waking up beside her beautiful wife for every day of her life filled her with peace.


End file.
